


In Fair Verona

by Twinkhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkhaz/pseuds/Twinkhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two families, both alike in dignity, share the city of Doncaster. The rivalry between the two households leads to many unfortunate events - including the star crossed love between the two sons. Through the eyes of Harry and Louis, one can see the hardships and despair of their difficult lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fair Verona

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I think it's obvious that this fic is based off of the famous play by Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. Harry portrays Romeo and Louis portrays Juliet. This is a more modern version of the love story and it takes place in Doncaster, England. (Not everything that happens in the play happens in the novel I'm currently writing. It's based off of it, not exactly the same thing as the play)

Chapter one: 

He sat there, wandering the empty streets of Doncaster at 3 am. That's all he found himself doing these days. He thought he was in love with a girl; her impeccable beauty made him yearn and ache. Her beautiful smile, her loose curls, everything; but something just didn't feel RIGHT. Nothing really did when it came to girls. He loved the way most girls were delicate and petite. He loved the softness of their voices, but girls just couldn't please him THAT way. Harry spent the nights wondering and thinking about whom he was and what pleased him. He knew things wouldn't be like this forever. One day, he'll find someone who makes him truly happy. One day, he'll be in love.  
~

Louis Tomlinson was a sheltered boy. Being the youngest really did annoy him at times, but he was always loyal towards his family. Family was everything to him. Living in Doncaster had its perks, only he wasn't allowed to enjoy them. He lived in a very expensive flat and had the whole upper left wing to himself. Louis wasn't allowed to leave the palace unless he had an escort, or a reason to leave the flat unsupervised. This never quite bothered him, as he didn't know differently. He thought this was just how it was.  
~

Harry decided to socialize with some friends for the day to get his mind off things. Liam and Zayn were two best friends of his that he felt the most comfortable expressing himself to. He's known them most of his life and he really felt like they were family.  
"What's up haz? You seem a bit down." "It's nothing Liam, just thinking is all." "Thinking about what exactly?" Zayn asked. So, maybe having a few friends over wasn't the best idea. Harry didn't exactly want to talk about his problem because he didn't quite know what it was, really. He just wondered why he couldn't fall in LOVE with a girl.  
~

Louis loved spending time in the garden. He loved the sweet smell of vibrant flowers and the warm air touching his skin. There wasn't really much he could do, but this was one of most interesting. The garden was on his balcony. It was quite a large balcony; very spacious. He loved admiring the sky and the way the sun sets.  
It was any other ordinary day on the terrace where Louis was admiring the way the sun reflected a beautiful coral color off the flowers. He'd heard someone talking loudly on the phone. "Ugh, it must be the Styles'", he said to himself. There was a family rivalry between the 2 families that shared the city of Doncaster. Though they disliked each other, they had quite a lot in common. The Styles' and the Tomlinson's both desired the city for themselves. Doncaster was ruled by the families for centuries and at one point, they got along quite well. The feud had gone on for so long that no one exactly knows why they share the same hatred for each other anymore.  
"Shut up! I want some time to my bloody self!” Louis shouted from the top of the flat. "Who in the hell do you think you are?!” Gemma Styles shouted back. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, and quite frankly I don't give a shit who you are. Go bicker to yourself elsewhere", he stated pompously.  
~

"Is it girl trouble?" Liam asked curiously. Harry just sat in silence for a bit. "Yeah, sort of," he said slowly. "Who broke your heart this time, mate?" Zayn asked like he's done so thousands of times before. "No, it's nothing like that. I don't really know what it is, actually. It's a bit too hard to explain," Harry stated. "Well, you can talk to us about it if you've figured it out by then," Liam assured. "Thanks," Harry said, taking a deep breath afterwards. "No problem. I just don't want to see my best lad sulking around all day. Cheer up, ok?" Zayn said, trying to comfort Harry. "Yeah, ok" Harry said deeply. He just knew this was going to take a lot to figure out. "I know what'll cheer you up! There's a party tonight! Just get a few drinks in your system, and you'll forget about your problem," Zayn said excitedly. Zayn was always up for a good party, even though this was a Tomlinson party. "We can't. Do you want to be murdered?" Liam asked rhetorically. He was always the cautious one. "It's a bloody costume party. We can disguise ourselves dumbass," Zayn fought back. He was willing to do anything he could to get into this party. And to help Harry, of course.  
~

It was Louis' favorite time of night. Pampering time. He always loved getting himself dolled up and sharp. Tonight was a special night. He was attending his own party dressed as a valley girl. His parents mentioned something about meeting a nice lady at the event. Louis wasn't interested in girls, but his parents didn't know that. He was to do anything he could to drive the girls away, aside from becoming unattractive. That would never happen in a million years anyway. He cared too much about himself. "Lou are you getting ready?" Louis' mother shouted from across the flat. "Yeah, mum!" Louis screamed back. "Would you mind telling me what you're going as?" His mum asked curiously. "I decided to joke around a bit and go as a girl!" "You're funny," she yelled back. Louis' parents always supported what he did, as long as he was happy. He hasn't come out to them yet because he doesn't want to disappoint them. They would never be mad at him for it, but homosexuality wasn't something to boast about and it sure enough was not accepted in Doncaster. Or anywhere for that matter.  
~

Harry decided to go as a pirate. He felt that it would disguise him well enough. Zayn and Liam were to meet him behind the primary school so they could sneak in to the Tomlinson flat together.  
"Wow. I would've never guessed batman, Zayn" Harry said sarcastically. Liam was a wrestler. Not a shirtless one with tight shorts, but the kind with a skin tight body suit with vibrant colors. "Alright, let's get going" Zayn suggested.  
~

"Lou, a friend of ours has a daughter you might like. She's very pretty. Her names Eleanor. She'll be at the party tonight," Louis' mother said shyly. "Mum, that name sounds like it belongs to an overly obese elephant with ratty pigtails. No thanks." Louis spat. "C'mon just talk to her? For me?" His mother begged. "Alright, mum. But no promises," Louis agreed. "Alright, just give it a shot," his mum said. Louis just shrugged off and forgot about the fact that he had to interact with a girl. He got a few shots in his system, and stepped downstairs into flashing lights and obnoxious people dancing to loud music  
~

"Alright, where's the booze?" Zayn asked demandingly, but Harry had already found his way to the silver tequila and iced vodka. He didn't care how strong it was, or how much it burned his throat. He wanted to forget. He walked over to a refreshments tray and grabbed the last margarita and decided to take a seat for a bit. Harry spotted what looked like a rather comfortable couch with vibrant throw pillows. On his way over there he bumped into a shorter girl in a crop top with chestnut hair and perfect fringe.  
~

"Excuse me?! Watch where you're going!" Louis exclaimed and immediately regretted the harsh tone as he looked up into a beautiful set of green eyes and luscious curly hair. "Oh god, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Forgive me," the tall boy said slowly, with his voice deep. Louis had never seen this boy. He was handsome. The striking features are what made Louis swoon. His jawline, his height, his eyes, and oh god; his curly hair. It was a bit longer, and Louis could go on for days thinking about how each curl was perfect in every way. How each lock of hair had its own personality. All he wanted in this moment was to run his fingers through it and feel each strand separate as he brushed through the individual curls.  
~

Harry heard shouting below him. He looked into crystal blue eyes and apologized, as he felt absolutely terrible. He'd just spilled margarita on a beautiful person. But as he got closer and looked deeper, his vision cleared and saw that he was looking into the eyes of another boy. Harry stared at the drink that was spilled on the crop top and couldn't think straight. Literally. He still saw this boy just as beautiful as when his vision was blurred. He still felt a passion. He still felt that spark of lust. Harry then knew why he wasn't pleased by females, and he felt so dumb. It couldn't have been more obvious. This delicate boy was looking back at him like he was crazy, and all Harry wanted to do was kiss him.  
~

"You're excused. My names Louis. It's a pleasure to meet you," Louis said kindly to Harry. Harry was lost in the gorgeousness of Louis' eyes. They were beautiful and clear. He then realized that he was looking like a complete fool awkwardly staring into a cute boy's eyes. "Oh, my names harry. It's nice to meet you as well. I like your costume, and your eyes. My god they're gorgeous," Harry stated truthfully. He really did like Louis' attire. It flattered him well. He had a petite little body, and his eyes were like tiny oceans clear enough to reflect anything he looked at. Harry wanted nothing more than to treat him like a princess. "Oh, really? Ha-ha I just threw this together last minute. I thought it would be funny. And thank you, you're quite charming. I must say," Louis stated. He wasn't sure if Harry was flirting with him, or being nice. "Yeah, you're great" Harry added. "You certainly are rather handsome, Mr. Sparrow," Louis tried. They were both tipsy, so Louis thought that if he failed, he could blame it on the alcohol. Harry stopped, a little confused. He'd forgotten in that moment that he was dressed as a pirate. "Oh, thank you. That was very kind" he said to Louis. There was a pause, as they both stared into each others' eyes. Harry couldn't take it anymore. This was the first time he'd felt this way about anything. If Louis wasn't gay, Harry could blame what he's about to do on the alcohol.  
~

Harry grabbed Louis' face gently, pulling him close. He brushed his lips against his, lingering for a second. The passion from Harry's lips spread to Louis' as the boy in the pink crop top pushed harder. Louis waited his whole life for a moment like this. A beautiful boy whose feelings were mutual and just as passionate. They kissed for a bit, and then pulled apart. They were in a public place. Louis hadn't even outed himself to his family, never mind the whole city. Harry and Louis had to take this somewhere else. "Come with me," Louis said softly as he brought Harry to his room. The door shut behind them. Louis pressed his lips against Harry's and then trailed his mouth down the soft skin of his neck. Everything felt right to Harry. This was how he's wanted to feel towards someone his whole life. He didn't have to wander the streets of Doncaster confused and alone anymore. He had someone. Harry pulled Louis down on top of him as he lowered himself onto the bed. Louis kept kissing Harry, moving down and down, removing each piece of clothing as his mouth reached the cloth. "I love the way your body reacts to me," he whispered as he kissed the shaft of Harry. He put his mouth over the head and moved slowly, deep throating Harry and fitting all he could inside him. The gasps and moans that escaped from Harry's mouth filled the room and made Louis stiffen. "Lou, I'm close" Harry whispered, trying to maintain himself. They switched positions and lay next to each other, Louis' shaft in Harry's hand. He began to move his palm back and forth feeling Louis stiffen in his grasp. "Get me there," Louis said softly, waiting impatiently to be inside of the boy he'd already fallen in love with. He pulled Harry off of him and shoved him against the pillows. As he spread Harry's legs apart, he thrusted into him. Going deeper and deeper, Harry moaned in between the gasps escaping Louis' mouth. The curly haired boy was touching himself while being pounded into by the boy he thought was beautiful. They locked eyes for a moment, thinking about what they could do to each other, and what they eventually WOULD do to each other. Louis began thrusting harder and faster as Harry moved with him, tightening inside. The world fell beneath them as they came to each other; Louis inside of Harry and Harry on both of them. They kissed for a bit, relaxing and loosening their muscles against each other. Underneath of the covers laid two gorgeous boys who were perfect in every way for each other. Only both Harry and Louis had no idea who one another truly were.


End file.
